


alis volat propriis

by milkcometstudio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British-Korean Character, Chinese Characters, F/M, Idols, Inspired by Music, Japanese Character(s), K-pop References, Korean Characters, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcometstudio/pseuds/milkcometstudio
Summary: "she flies with her own wings."cross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu & Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 4





	alis volat propriis

"Do you want me to cook your favorite food so you can also give some to your friends?" Your grandmother asked. "They are my colleagues." You corrected her statement. "It is not like they are strangers to you. You have spent every day in the span of three years with them, and counting, but you still do not break your walls." She muttered. "Well, it is not like I am obliged to befriend them enough for me to warm myself up again." You protested against her.

Your grandmother patted her hands dry using the towel hanging from the refrigerator handle, and walked towards the futon where you were sitting. "I am not asking you to run back to who you were before. I know you would not want to be that person again, but at least adjust the capacity of your trust. Those people will be with you probably half of your life."

You could not think of anything to contrast her opinion, and those people are already balancing on a tightrope along with you. "I am not practically saying that you should completely get over your trust issues. What I am trying to convey is you should at least be open and warm to them, besides you are the youngest of them all." She suggested.

Your grandmother had a reasonable point. It was not easy, but gradually working it out is the best way for now. It is only your grandmother that you usually talk to, and you do not have friends to begin with.

You are not that open to your grandmother when it comes to sharing all of your problems, but when you figured she had always been there ever since your life started spinning on reverie, you began talking to her at least to put off some stress over things you usually did not care about."What if I am not ready yet?" You asked and lifted your eyes from your fingers to your grandmother. "No one is ready. You just have to earn the slightest bit of courage; that alone is enough." Silence forced to squeeze itself in the gap between you and your grandmother. You were debating whether leaving the conversation hanging in the air, or replying to what she had said.

After all, was there anything to say?

"I am not in the mood to eat." You uttered. "You should bring them food to fill their stomachs. I know all of you are undergoing a strict diet, but you should eat." She said. "Okay. I do not even have a choice, right?" You smiled at her, and she returned it with a loving one.

The sky blanketed itself with a handful of clouds tonight, signaling an immediate downpour. Whilst walking back to the dorm, you pondered on your grandmother's thoughts. Maybe it would not hurt to just try warming up towards the people in your group.

All of you had just made your debut two months ago, and there had been a ton of questions clouding your mind. It exhausts you in a way you could not fathom. You did not even bother checking social media because you thought that the netizens' comments will bother you and your sweet silence.

The opinion of others matters to you, especially when it has something to do with you. You could not help but think that all of it is encapsulated with negativity, which can trigger some parts of your mind in corners you could not even bother to explore, or you just feared to do so.

You had managed to enter the building before the rain could even pat your head. The security guard greeted you on your way to the elevator, and you handed it back with the utmost respect. When you entered the elevator and pushed the number of your floor, your eyes darted to the reflection on the other side and got lost in its gaze. What made you who you were right now, you mentally wrote on a piece of paper and threw it away from you when the sound of elevator signaling that you were already in the 11th floor rung your ears.

You went out and walked towards the farthest room, carefully not making a sound as your wristwatch says it is 10:07 in the evening. You brought out your card and swung it in front of the detector. The door opened and you were greeted with silent darkness; everyone was fast asleep at this hour. You immediately went to the kitchen to open the bowl of food and let the steam join the air in the dorm.

The way the night envelops the entire dorm room was peaceful that you could barely feel you are alone again with the moon.

"Oh, you are here. We were waiting for you." Nami came out of the room she was sharing with the other. You darted your eyes from the window to her presence as soon as she went out of their room. Nami was the leader of your group. You thought she had the skills to fit the role.

"My grandmother asked me to bring food." Nami was surely dancing with the clouds when she felt the warmth wrap your words. She hoped you were finally giving in. "Thank you. Please tell her we appreciate it, but that would have to wait in the refrigerator."

Nami walked past your tall figure and opened the door to the balcony, cold air entering the dorm. You had decided to follow her, even though you had no idea why. "We have a schedule tomorrow. It is a different one this time since it is going include a lot of senior groups, and we are the only recent rookie ones there." Nami turned her gaze towards you.

You had no idea what to do at that small warm act. You were not used to looking at people's eyes for a long time, that is why you could not hold conversations well. "The thought of finally debuting is overwhelming, but lasting long as a group needs a lot of hard work." She smiled."We are here if you need someone to talk to."

You had debated whether to say what was on your mind or let her go back inside to sleep. Before you could even speak, Nami gestured her hand towards the sliding door and went back inside.

There was no traffic at this time, you thought. Was there anything you could do to make things better? You wanted to move on to the next chapter of your life but the past keeps luring you back, as if you were lost in a maze of questions. Were you really that desperate to find your way out? You gave the night one last look and went back inside.

You silently opened the door to the room you are sharing with Harin, your group's vocalist. She would normally exercise her voice, and after every session, she would apologize for bothering you, as if you were. You actually did not mind because you knew she was doing it to improve her skills, but you could not tell her since you were too nervous to talk to her. 

You did not even bother to change your clothes into comfortable ones as you walked towards your bed and lied down. An abundance of thoughts bombarded your silence, but you could not do anything to guard yourself against the endless attacks, so you surrender to it and let it damage your open wounds from last night's battle.

After a moment of numerous onslaughts, your eyes were welling in slumber. Before you could even close your eyes, another episode of attack had been broadcasted.

**Author's Note:**

> was that a good start?


End file.
